El comienzo de todo
by Minister of Winter
Summary: Historia que relata la vida de los ministros y la Reina Clarion durante todas las películas. Amor, tragedia... un poco de todo. El resumen no es muy bueno, pero merece la pena leer la historia. IF YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND SPANISH, PLEASE TRANSLATE THE FIC IN GOOGLE TRADUCTOR
1. Epílogo 1: Sospechas de amor

**Antes de que empecéis a leer quiero afirmar unas cuantas cosas:**

 _ **-La historia comienza 50 años antes de la llegada de Campanilla.**_

 _ **-Esta historia está ambientada en la vida de los ministros y la Reina Clarion pero también saldrán Campanilla y sus amigas.**_

 _ **-La ministra de invierno puede pasar al lado cálido ya que nació allí.**_

 _ **-Los ministros y la realeza se reproducen como los humanos.**_

 _ **-Los ministros y la realeza SOLO PUEDEN MORIR si los matan o tienen un accidente fuerte.**_

 _._

 _.50 años antes de la llegada de Tinkerbell….._

Los ministros de las estaciones, Hada Mary y la reina Clarion, estaban hablando sobre el próximo festejo: el día de las hadas inocentes, ese día trataba de gastar bromas a todo ser viviente de la hondonada de las hadas.

"Os advierto, que cómo me cortéis el pelo o me lo pongáis con resina como a Redleaf, esperaré a que os durmáis y os llevaré a los halcones" dijo el ministro de primavera. "No te preocupes Jacinto, yo no te haría eso. Pero yo no me fiaría de Snowflake, puede ser peligrosa" el ministro de otoño, Redleaf le dijo a Jacinto.

"Dijo el ministro que me llenó el té con pimienta" repuso Snowflake un poco molesta.

"¿Perdón? Pero haberte pensado mejor la idea de llenarme el sombrero de resina, me lo tuvieron que cortar y lo pasé fatal" gruñó Redleaf.

"No sé porque te molestaste tanto si siempre llevas sombrero" dijo la ministra un tanto enfadada.

"Pues para empezar es MI pelo y lo adoro muchísimo, y lo del té fue idea de Girasol no mía, sólo que ella se fue corriendo cuando te vio y no me avisó" se excusó el ministro.

"ESCUCHADME BIEN, CÓMO ME VOLVÁIS A METER EN VUESTRAS PELEAS HAGO PÚBLICA VUESTRA RELACIÓN" gritó la ministra de verano un poco molesta porque siempre que se peleaban ellos dos, siempre tenía que salir ella.

"QUÉ? Pero si no estamos saliendo!" dijeron ambos ministros a la vez.

"Bueno, si yo no os conociera diría que estáis casados" habló Jacinto que estaba escuchando toda la conversación al lado de Clarion.

"De hecho, ese rumor se está expandiendo por toda la hondonada" afirmó Clarion (solo Jacinto y hada Mary sabían que era mentira lo que había dicho).

De repente, se oye un gran ruido de cierta ministra de invierno desplomándose al suelo

"Rápido, Hada Mary trae a Anna Remedios y que preparen dos habitaciones en el hospital" Exclamó Jacinto extremadamente sorprendido.

 _En el hospital …._

"¿Estáis seguros de que solamente se ha desmayado por eso?, yo creo que hay más cosas que no nos habéis contado y por eso Show a reaccionado así" dijo Girasol guiñándole un ojo a Redleaf.

"¿Cómo que hay cosas que os estamos ocultando? Si os lo contamos todo, recordad que nos conocemos desde que nacimos. Además, yo nunca saldría con Snowflake, si no la soporto como amiga y ministra, ¿cómo podría cómo novia?, además tengo novia" contestó el ministro de otoño, lo que nadie sabía era que él y la ministra de invierno estaban saliendo como novios, pero no querían hacer su relación pública, por eso, Redleaf tuvo que mentir, pero lo que no sabia era que Snowflake estaba despierta pero se había hecho la dormida.

De repente, la ministra se levanta de la camilla y le da un bofetón a Redleaf, creyendo que lo que había dicho era cierto: " _Además, yo nunca saldría con Snowflake, si no la soporto como amiga y ministra, ¿cómo podría cómo novia, además tengo novia"_

 **Próximo capítulo? Comenta y próximamente subiré capítulo.**


	2. Epílogo 2: Amor descubierto

**Bueno, gracias a los que habéis apoyado la historia. Espero que con el tiempo seamos muchos los que la leamos.**

 **Con este agradecimiento, empieza el capítulo 2.**

Todos los de la sala salieron a buscar un una hada sanadora para que curase al ministro de otoño. Mientras tanto, los dos ministros que quedaron dentro, empezaron a discutir:

"¿CÓMO QUE NUNCAS SALDRÍAS CONMIGO Y QUE TIENES OTRA NOVIA?" sollozó Snowflake totalmente dolida de lo que había dicho Redleaf, su amante secreto.

El pobre ministro se levantó del suelo y le dijo "Qué querías que dijera? Eras tu la que quería que esta relación fuera secreta" "Pero no eso! La única otra persona que lo sabía es mi hermano, Milori y cómo se entere de que me has dicho eso, te mata!" contestó la ministra alterada.

Lo que no sabían es que dos ministros y una reina estaban escuchando detrás de la puerta toda la discusión.

"Hay que intervenir si no queremos que vaya a peor y se maten entre ellos!" susurró Jacinto.

"Y entonces que hacemos, entramos y les decimos Ey, tranquilizaos que guardaremos el secreto como si fuera nuestro, seguro que nos gritarán de por qué los hemos escuchado sin avisar y todo el sermón que nos soltará Snowflake"le contestó Girasol al pobre ministro de primavera.

"Bueno, la verdad es que tienes razón, a veces Show da mucho miedo" afirmó Jacinto.

"Shhh, callaos que no escucho" intervino Clarion un poco molesta. Realmente, a ella le encantaba la idea que Red y Show salieran juntos, por eso, quería escuchar toda la conversación por si tenía que hablar con la ministra de invierno para arreglar algunas cosas.

 _Dentro de la habitación….._

"Me da igual lo que me haga tu hermano, lo que quiero es estar contigo, abrazarte, besarte cuando te vea sin que tengas tanto miedo de que alguien nos pueda separar" afirmó el ministro cada vez acercándose más a ella hasta abrazarla por la cadera.

La ministra, aceptando el abrazo, se acercó más a sus labios, casi rozándolos le dijo:

"Lo que me preocupa es que mi hermano es muy sobreprotector conmigo y más si estoy saliendo especialmente contigo, pero quiero que me hagas un único favor, si lo ves y yo no estoy a tu lado o con él, evítalo, ya sabes lo que pasó la anterior primavera" y con eso dicho, Show besó al ministro, seguidamente, él la acercó más a él y, si ero era posible, en ese mismo acto, ella le quitó el sombrero y acarició su cabello color castaño. Cuando se separaron, Redleaf le susurró al oído "no te preocupes por lo que me pasó, sabes que Milori empezó" "Eso sin duda, pero piensa si ahora os volvéis a pelear, no me lo perdonaría nunca" " Confía en mi, nada malo le pasará a él ni a mi", al terminar la frase, el ministro la besó con una sinceridad que nunca antes había demostrado.

"Deberíamos irnos ya, es muy tarde" le susurró Redleaf al oído.

"Totalmente de acuerdo, pero primero déjame ponerte hielo en el golpe que te di antes, debió dolerte mucho. Lo siento." Dijo sensualmente la ministra mientras pasaba su dedo índice por el pecho de su pareja mientras él la abrazaba con cariño.

"Tendríamos que salir, si no, ya sabes que todos empezarían a sospechar" con eso dicho, Show le sonrió y le besó rápidamente.

Finalmente, los dos, cogidos de la mano, salieron de la habitación y lo primero que vieron fue a dos ministros y una reina que los estaban esperando con una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

" _Oh no, ya tenemos interrogatorio"_ pensaron los dos enamorados a la vez.

 **Bueno, qué os ha parecido?, tened en cuenta que esto ha pasado 50 años antes de la llegada de Tinkerbell, no todo será en ese año, ya que dentro de dos capítulos volveremos al presente donde llega Tinkerbell y así seguirá la historia.**

 **Recordad que la letra cursiva con los guiones son pensamientos.**

 **Si comentáis se agradece ya que me motiva a seguir** **y a hacer los capítulos más largos. Nos leemos dentro de unos días.**


	3. Epílogo 3: Peleas y problemas

**Hola de nuevo, en este capítulo queria agregar que la pelea entre Milori y Redleaf fue hace 200 años, cuando se podía pasar de frontera.**

 **Bueno, espero que os guste el capítulo**

Una semana había pasado desde que salieron del hospital. Durante esos días, la ministra de invierno había sido muy distante con su enamorado, ya que cuando se veían, ella intentaba evitarlo. Todos los ministros estaban muy extrañados cuando la veían, ya que no parecía la misma de siempre. Actualmente, tenia ojeras, había perdido muchísimo peso y parecía estar siempre de mal humor.

"Tenemos que hablar con ella, a lo mejor tiene problemas" dijo el ministro de primavera.

"Tienes razón, pero ten en cuenta que la mayoría del tiempo está en el lado helado" respondió Girasol. Tenia razón, se había pasado cuatro días en su habitación en el lado invernal. Muchas hadas de allí, empezaban a preocuparse por ella ya que, rara vez salía del castillo y cuando lo hacía, parecía estar perdida, y sobretodo despistada. Cuando alguien le preguntaba si estaba bien, ella le respondía de muy mal humor: _"Estaba genial hasta que viniste a este mundo, ahora déjame en paz"._

"¿Y entonces cómo lo hacemos? Dicen las hadas del invierno que no ha vuelto a ser la misma desde que se fue a su habitación." Preguntó Redleaf.

"¿Y si le enviamos una carta a Milori para que nos diga qué le pasa?" dijo Jacinto.

"Yo no me fiaría mucho de él, ¿y si él le ha hecho algo? Recordad que desde que cierta ministra le envió una carta diciendo que yo y Show éramos novios, él se enfadó tanto que rompió la carta" recordó Red.

"Puede que tengas razón, Milori es muy sobreprotector con ella, pero nunca pensaría que le fuera a hacer daño" dijo la ministra de verano.

"Bueno, esperaremos dos días más, si Show no cambia tendremos que intervenir" de repente dijo la Reina Clarion entrando por la puerta de la sala de reuniones. "Siento llegar tarde"

Todos los ministros se miraron entre si y asintieron. " Está bien, pero solo dos días"

 _En los bosques de invierno, Castillo de hielo_

Snowflake estaba en su habitación llorando, no podía creer que su propio hermano, con quién siempre había jugado, reído y querido, le hubiera dicho tales cosas y la hubiera herido. Con tan solo de pensarlo lloraba sin para por una hora o más. Echaba de menos a sus amigos: Jacinto, Girasol, Clarion, Hada Mary y a su querido amor, Redleaf. Realmente lo estaba pasando mal, no tenía hambre, con lo cual había adelgazado bastantes kilos. Tampoco podía dormir, las pesadilla le invadían la cabeza una y otra vez en cada intento de dormir, en consecuencia, le habían aparecido unas ojeras de un color liláceo intenso que daba un poco de grima verla.

En un intento de dormir, su peor pesadilla le invadió de nuevo….

 _(Pesadilla)_

 _(POV de Snowflake)_

 _Al día siguiente de salir del hospital, me fui a la estación invernal a pasar la noche. Minutos después, llegué al castillo. Cuando entré, lo primero que ví fu a mi hermano rompiendo una carta y partiéndola en mil pedazos, parecía que estaba muy malhumorado._

" _¿Qué decía esa carta? Pareces alterado" le dijo mientras me acercaba a él._

" _Nada" Dijo simplemente._

" _Eso no es una respuesta, por favor dime que pasa con esa carta, no parecías muy contento cuando la leías" Intenté entrarle en razón. Era verdad, sólo quería ayudarle, le conocía bastante bien, y sabía perfectamente que había algo en esa carta que no le gusta nada en absoluto._

" _¿Es verdad?" Me preguntó._

" _¿El qué?", le respondí._

" _Que estás con ese ministrucho" me dijo con tanto odio que parecía que iba a explotar._

" _¿Cómo… cómo te has enterado? ¿Quién te ha escrito esa carta?" le pregunté incrédula, era minúsculamente imposible que él lo pudiera saber. Quizá lo ponía en esa carta… Entonces la situación es peligrosa, demasiado. Redleaf y Milori NUNCA se han llevado bien, el por qué, ni idea, lo único que se es que no se hablan y cuando lo hacen, parece como si se fueran a matar. La última vez que se vieron, Milori terminó con un brazo roto y dos costillas dislocadas, sin hablar de los moretones de su cara y su boca sangrando._

 _Por otro lado, Redleaf tampoco terminó tan bien como él, ya que si no los separo a tiempo, la hondonada de las hadas se hubiera quedado sin ministro de otoño. Sus heridas eran brutalmente brutales. Terminó con tres dedos de la mano izquierda rotos, sin contar que también su brazo se partió cuando le golpeó al brazo de Milori, en total, su brazo y el de mi hermano totalmente destrozados._

 _Luego, cuatro costillas rotas y dos más, fracturadas. Un ojo morado y tenía un corte en la cabeza que le sangraba lo que no estaba escrito._

 _Seguidamente, en el pecho tenía, tres golpes y varios cortes que también le sangraban. Terminando con su ficha médica, se rompió TODA la pierna izquierda cayendo en mala posición al suelo. Ahí fue cuando intervení, Milori se había sacado de la camisa una flacha perteneciente a las hadas scout._

 _Entonces él dijo "Nunca más volverás a ver a mi hermana", después de esas palabras, agarré a Milori por los brazos y hice entrar en razón:_

" _Milori, no vale la pena, déjalo, por favor, házlo por mi, por tu hermana, pero no lo mates" le supliqué con toda mi alma, sin Redleaf yo no podría vivir, él es mi fuente de vida._

 _Entonces Milori tiró la flecha y se fue. Seguidamente me acerqué hacia Redleaf, por un instante pensé que estaba muerto, pero luego ví que seguía respirando. Minutos después se encontraba en el hospital apunto de ser operado de urgencia. Estuvo ingresado durante tres temporadas enteras. Menos mal que acababa de llevar el otoño a Tierra Firme._

 _Volviendo de mis pensamientos, mi hermano me dijo:_

" _¿Qué te ha hecho enamorarte de tal engendro?" me preguntó con repugnancia, casi al instante, le pegué un buen bofetón de que todavía le queda marca en el lado derecho de la cara._

" _Él no es ningún engendro, es un hombre gorrión amable, fiel, inteligente, atractivo y un amante realmente perfecto" le contesté. De repente, sentía cómo Milori me agarraba dolorosamente de los brazos y me decía:_

" _Me da igual lo que me digas, él para mi será lo peor de lo peor y si no quieres verlo muerto, será mejor que no vuelvas a acercarte a él nunca más" con eso se fue a su habitación, yo me fui a la mía llorando._

 _(Fin pesadilla)_

 _(POV Snowflake)_

Inmediatamente me desperté de tal pesadilla, era de noche, tenia una oportunidad para escaparme e ir a hablar con Clarion para que me ayudara.

Abrí la ventana y me fui volando lo más rápido que pude hacia el árbol de pixie dust.

 **¿Qué pasará? ¿Conseguirá Show que su hermano entre en razón?**

 **IMPORTANTE!**

 **Milori es tan sobreprotector porque por su culpa su hermano más pequeño murió en un accidente.**

 **Para más capítulos, REVIEWS Y NOS LEEMOS EN PRÓXIMOS CAPÍTULOS. Un capítulo más de Epílogo y empezamos con la primera película en el punto de vista de los ministros. Este Epílogo es para que os orientéis porque en esta historia se va a tratar de porqué la ministra de invierno sale en las películas y esta es mi versión.**

 **SI TENÉIS ALGUNA IDEA PARA ESTE FIC PONEDLA ENLOS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS Y HASTA PRONTO!**


	4. Epílogo final: Pasión y añoranza

**Hola de nuevo,**

 **IMPORTANTE!**

 **He cambiado de idea, como escribir el punto de vista de los ministros de cada película podía resultar un poco tedioso, el próximo capítulo empezará siguiendo el final de la película "Tinkerbell y el secreto de las hadas"**

 **Con esta información, continuamos por donde lo dejamos.**

 **...**

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

Estaba a punto de cruzar la frontera cuando de repente, tuve aquel recuerdo de hace 150 años

 _Vi a mi hermano con Clarion, sabía que estaban en una cita entonces, lo máximo que podía hacer era esperar hasta mañana. Cuando me di la vuelta para irme, de repente, escuché un sollozo de parte de Clarion..._

 _"¿Por qué cruzaste por tanto tiempo? Sabes perfectamente que es demasiado arriesgado y lo haces! Ahora mira lo que te ha pasado por mi culpa!" Clarion sollozó en el hombro de Milori, qué extraño, ¿Qué habrá pasado?_

 _"No ha sido por tu culpa, ha sido mía, no debí cruzar sabiendo las consecuencias. Lo importante es que estoy vivo" trató de consolarla mi hermano._

 _"Estás vivo pero no puedes volar, TE HAS ROTO UN ALA!" Siguió sollozando Clarion. Cuando escuché eso, mi alma se partió en dos, mi hermano incapaz de volar de por vida, no me lo podía creer. "Acabo de tomar una decisión Milori, es lo mejor para todos, para que no sufran lo yo ahora estoy sufriendo. Mañana quiero que todas las hadas y hombres gorrión de la Hondonada de las Hadas, incluida tu hermana, sepan que desde este mismo momento estará altamente prohibido pasar de frontera"_

 _No sabía cómo reaccionar: mi hermano con un ala rota y esta nueva norma. Ya no podía ver a Jacinto, Girasol, Hada Mary y ... oh no Redleaf, tenía que decírselo, tenía que cruzar sin que me vieran, tuve una idea, si ahora cruzara por la frontera de primavera nadie me vería. Minutos después, allí estaba en el árbol de Pixie Dust. Entré y fui a buscar la habitación de mi querido ministro. Cuando llegué, toqué la puerta dos veces. Cuando se abrió, lo primero que hice fue besarlo mientras lo abrazaba._

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _Estaba leyendo un libro que me regaló Snow, cómo la echaba de menos. De repente, oí que llamaban a la puerta, ¿quién podía ser? me pregunté. Cuando la abrí, noté que alguien me besaba y me abrazaba._

 _Cuando abrí los ojos, me sorprendí muchísimo, ahí estaba, mi mas querida Snowflake. Cuando nos separamos, cerré la puerta y la abracé de nuevo._

 _"Red, tenemos un problema" cuando terminó de decirme esta palabras, sollozó como nunca la vi. Yo la seguí abrazando y le besé el moflete. Entonces le pregunté:_

 _"¿Qué problema?" le pregunté, parecía realmente preocupada y destrozada sentimentalmente. "Mi hermano se acaba de romper un ala, él estaba hablando con Clarion cuando ella dictó un nueva y horrible norma: Mañana y el resto de los días estará totalmente prohibido cruzar de frontera" cuando la oí decir eso, sentí como las piernas y las alas me fallaban y me caía a la cama con Snow encima mío._

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _De repente, me caí encima de Redleaf. No nos movimos, estábamos muy bien así, entonces el se puso a llorar._

 _"¿QUÉ? ¿Ya no podremos vernos? Pero si tu puedes pasar sin que te pase nada! Esto es injusto!" No podía verlo así, de repente, lo besé para tranquilizarlo y le susurré al oído: "Bueno, me temo que solo tenemos una noche, tenemos que aprovechar todo el tiempo que tengamos" yo también lloraba, no podía vivir sin verlo. Entonces, él me abrazó por la cintura y me dio un beso francés._

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _Teníamos que aprovechar la noche, y yo la quería pasar con ella, en mi cama. Entonces le di un beso francés, la abracé por la cintura, ella puso sus manos en mi pecho, siempre que me tocaba que daba una oleada de deseo que no la podía soportar. Me quitó la camiseta y empezó a besarme la clavícula "Ohhh!" gemí, entonces, le quité el vestido y la junté más a mí._

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _Me quitó el vestido, estaba bajando por su pecho muy bien definido, le besé el abdomen. No paraba de gemir._

 _"No pares Snow.. ahhh" me decía._

 _"Cómo si pudiera" le dije._

 _Momentos después, él tiró de mi y mientras me agarraba los muslos, me besada por todo el pecho. Estaba disfrutando, la olas de placer venían a mí. Entonces, se quitó los pantalones._

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _Me quité los pantalones, sabía que se me podía ver la erección, pero no me importaba, estaba disfrutando demasiado como para preocuparme. De repente ella, me baja la ropa interior y me la empieza a lamer. "Snow, Aaaahhhhhhh" no podía soportar el placer que tenía en todo el cuerpo._

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _El tamaño de su polla era de unos 16 cm., me encantaba, entonces empecé a besarla y masajearla. "Aaaaaahhhhhh, no pares" gimió. Unos minutos más tarde él me lamía la vagina. Era un placer que no se podía soportar, su lengua salía y entraba de mi vagina y a veces, la pasaba por mi clítoris. "Ahhhhh Dioss no pares, más rápido" le decía gimiendo, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero estaba haciendo maravillas. Me metió dos dedos, qué placer pude sentir en aquellos minutos. Cada vez iba más rápido. "AHH red, ahhh" yo le agarraba del pelo, me encantaba. Entonces empezó..._

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _Nunca había disfrutado tanto en mi vida, ahora, iba a tomar la decisión más importante de toda mi vida._

 _"¿Estás segura Snow? " le pregunté seriamente._

 _"Sí, pero quiero que sepas una cosa, soy virgen"_

 _"Ambos lo somos y quiero que sepas que nunca me arrepentiré"_

 _Entonces, poco a poco la fui penetrando, podía sentir que a ella le dolía, supuse que era normal y seguí penetrándola suavemente "AHHH!, más rápido" me dijo gimiendo. Yo la besaba en el cuello, cada vez la penetraba más deprisa, nunca había deseado a nadie más que a ella, y esto es totalmente inexplicable._

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _Sentía como él estaba a punto de correrse, y yo también, "REDLEAF" Grité su nombre mientras me llegaba el orgasmo. "SNOWFLAKE" él también se corrió. "Te amo" Los dos nos dijimos con pasión. Nos quedamos dormidos casi al instante._

 _La mañana siguiente, me levanté antes que Red, él dormía plácidamente, le escribí una nota diciendo que siempre lo amaría y que él sería el único. Después, me fui._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **POV NORMAL Y VOLVEMOS AL PRESENTE**

Snowflake empezó a derramar lágrimas de añoranza, hoy le habían permitido pasar al lado cálido porque, aparte de la preparación del día de la hada inocente, habían hablado si ella podía volver a pasar porque no podía pasarle nada, la respuesta fue negativa.

Volvió a su habitación, y se acostó en la cama, estaba demasiado cansada como para seguir despierta.

.

.

.

 _En el árbol de Pixie Dust..._

La reina Clarion estaba pensando en la discusión que había tenido con la ministra de invierno cinco días antes,

 _"Lo siento, pero la norma es clara, todas las hadas heladas, no podrán pasar de frontera, igualmente, las hadas cálidas."_

 _"¡Pero si yo puedo pasar sin que me ocurra nada! Además, yo nací en las estaciones cálidas"_

 _"Eso no importa, eres la ministra del invierno, tu deber está en la zona invernal"_

 _"¿Esto lo haces por Milori verdad?, sólo piensas por ti y no por las otras hadas y hombres gorrión que ya no podrán verse más?_

 _"¿Crees que esta decisión me gusta verdad? ¿Crees que no estoy sufriendo con esta decisión, cierto? Pues estás bien equivocada, esto es para que nadie pueda sufrir lo que estoy sufriendo? Adiós."_

Lo echaba de menos, Milori, el Señor del Invierno que la había hecho feliz. La separación fue dura, demasiado, pero con el tiempo se iba a pasar, o eso creia...

.

.

.

 **Bueno, este es el capítulo más largo y complicado que he escrito. Tened en cuenta que el próximo estará situado justo al final de la película del secreto de las hadas.**

 **Si queréis más capítulos, por favor reviews y comentarios.**

 **En el próximo habrá Milarion y mucho más.**


	5. Respuestas y verdades

**Bueno, este es el capítulo cinco… continuamos:**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Continuación de la película el Secreto de las Hadas_

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

Hacía días que no salía de casa, hoy había pensado ir a ver cómo iban las hadas con la preparación del invierno, cuando salí del castillo, lo primero que vi, fueron cientos de hadas de las estaciones cálidas festejando algo, "Qué raro… " dije para mí. Pensé que era un sueño, así que me volví a mi habitación y me dormí un poco. Estaba realmente cansada, de hecho, esta semana había estado realmente ocupada haciendo las listas de los materiales que íbamos a necesitar para este invierno, mi hermano ofreció su ayuda y él se encargó de lo demás.

Cuando me desperté, era por la tarde, me asomé a la ventano y volví a ver hadas cálidas, era imposible… me dispuse a visitar Dewei, a ver si él sabía lo que me pasaba…

Minutos más tarde llegué, algunas hadas cálidas se me quedaban mirando con un poco de miedo, esto me asustaba más. Bueno, realmente, la mayoría de las hadas me temían, me considero demasiado dura con ellas, no es que las odie, solamente es que soy demasiado perfeccionista y quiero que todo salga bien.

Abrí la puerta:

"Buenos días Dewei, quería preguntarte algo importante" dije. Pero no había nadie.

"¿Dewei?" insistí, de repente, ví tres sombras al final del pasillo.

 _ **POV PERIWINKLE**_

Tinkerbell y yo fuimos a ver a Dewei, quería preguntarnos algo.

"Buenos días Dewei" dijimos a la vez, mientras entrábamos.

"Buenos días hadas, bueno, cómo ya sabréis, quería preguntaros algo"dijo un poco preocupado.

"¿Pasa algo?" Dije. "No, sólo quería preguntaros si hoy habéis visto a la ministra de invierno, hace días que la estoy buscando y me estoy preocupando. Ya sabéis, ella no estaba presente de lo ocurrido y me preocupa que si ve hadas cálidas aquí pueda escandalizarse. Tú la conoces Peri, y ya sabemos lo que ocurrirá"

"¿Qué le pasa a la ministra?" dijo mi hermana.

"Bueno, no se si lo sabrás, pero es la ministra más dura de toda la hondonada de las hadas y tiene mucho carácter, por eso tememos que pueda hacer algo, ya que no sabe el cambio de norma y todo esto" le contesté a Tinker.

De repente, la puerta se abre…

Era la ministra!, no sabíamos cómo reaccionar. Dewei nos dijo que nos escondiéramos detrás de la estantería.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

Me acerqué donde veía las sombras, cuando estaba a unos tres metros de distancia, aparece Dewei y me dice:

"Hola ministra, lo siento por no contestarte antes, estaba muy concentrado"

"Necesito tu ayuda, es urgente" dije preocupada.

 _ **POV DEWEI**_

"¿Qué pasa?" le contesté, realmente parecía altamente preocupada.

"Te voy a ser sincera, no se si es porque esta semana he trabajado demasiado o porque me estoy volviendo loca. Estoy viendo has cálidas aquí, es la zona invernal y no les pasa nada!" Me dijo.

"De hecho, de eso quería hablarte, por favor, siéntate" Lo de sentarse era por si se desmayaba.

"Hoy, cuando estabas trabando en tu habitación, las tres estaciones cálidas se han congelado, pero no antes de que tu hermano, o sea, Milori, mandara a las hadas de la escarcha a que cubrieran toda la zona. Después de eso, todos estábamos en el árbol de la hondonada y ahí es cuando una hada cálida se rompió un ala al venir hasta aquí y avisarnos de lo que pasaba. Increíblemente, esta hada tiene una hermana de esta estación y gracias a ella, su ala se ha reconstruido" paré en esta parte porque sabía exactamente de que manera iba a reaccionar.

"¿CÓMO? Pero eso no es posible, no, no es posible Dewei" dijo entrando en razón. "¿No te acuerdas que cuando Milori se rompió el ala, lo intentamos y no funcionó? ¿Acaso te estás riendo de mi? Sabes que todavía me estoy culpando por ello, y lo sabes bien" continuó, pero esta vez con lágrimas en los ojos.

Si no continuaba ahora contando lo que había ocurrido, seguramente se iría y no podría terminar.

"Show, escúchame, se que es duro pero tienes que escuchar hasta el final, te pondrás muy feliz al saber lo que te diré" Es verdad, cuando supiera que ya podría ver al ministro de otoño, se pondría muy feliz, demasiado.

 _ **POV PERIWINKLE**_

Estábamos detrás de una estantería, desde aquí, se puede ver todo, incluso oir.

"Wow, la ministra tiene sentimientos, ya verás cómo se pondrán todos cuando lo cuente" susurré asombrada.

"¡PERI!" susurró Tinkerbell mirándome con muecas extrañas.

"Perdón"

 _ **POV DEWEI**_

"Continuando por donde lo dejé, esa hada se cura y puede volver a volar, Clarion anula la norma de cruzar la frontera. Milori y ella vuelven a ser novios. Lo mejor es que las hadas cálidas pueden cruzar sin romperse las alas si se las escarchamos y pueden estar todo el tiempo que quieran, pero claro, no pueden volar. Todas juegan y están muy felices" Resalto esto mandándole una indirecta.

 **Bueno, hasta aquí este capítulo, si os ha gustado, queréis que salga algo más, recomendaciones, ya sabéis comentarios. Se agradece vuestra lectura. Hasta la próxima.**


	6. Reencuentro y plan espionaje

**Hay algunos que queréis Milarion, no problema, seguramente, en los próximos habrá, en este no lo sé.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **POV MILORI**_

Estaba con los tres ministros cálidos y Clarion. Me sentía bien hablando con ellos, bueno, menos con Redleaf, uff, lo odio a muerte. Lo odio. No me cae bien. El por qué, ni idea. No nos acercábamos mucho y ni siquiera nos habíamos saludado, esto empezaba bien…

"¿Entonces todo bien?" Pregunté.

"Sí, perfectamente, todos estamos alegrados de que este día por fin hubiera llegado, ¿a que sí Redleaf?" me contestó Girasol remarcando un poco lo último que había dicho.

"Sí, sí" dijo un poco despistado el ministro de otoño.

"Redleaf atiende" Jacinto le tambaleaba, pero no reaccionaba. Qué alto era, y qué delgado, era tan alto como yo, Redleaf en cambio, era como mi hermana, unos cinco centímetros más bajo que yo.

"Ya sé como hacer que vuelva" susurró Clarion. "A ver, escuchadme todos, yo le quitaré el sombrero, y ciando lo haga, Jacinto le pondrá nieve en el pelo, ¿entendido?"

"Sí" contestó. Cogió un gran puñado de nieve y esperó su turno.

Cuando Clarion se lo quitó, su pelo me impresionó, la última vez que se lo ví, fue cuando peleamos, en ese entonces, lo llevaba casi tan largo como Jacinto. Esta vez, lo llevaba peinado de medio lado y lo tenía cortado por la altura de las orejas. Le quedaba bien. Era lo único que me gustaba de él.

"ZAS" Jacinto le lanza una bola de nieve en todo el pelo.

"¿Qué pasa, qué pasa?" gritaba asustado Redleaf.

Todos nos reíamos.

"Eso te pasa por no escuchar mientras te hablan" le dijo Clarion. Siempre tenía respuestas para todo. La abracé.

"¿En qué pensabas, se te veía distraído?" preguntó Girasol.

"Emm…, no en nada…, no, no estaba pensando en nada en realidad" dijo mientras se sonrojaba intensamente y se movía nerviosamente. Todos sabíamos que estaba pensando en poder ver de una vez a cierta ministra que no estaba presente en estos momentos. "Si me disculpáis, tengo que ir un momento ha hablar con el Guardián, nos vemos luego"

"Espera un momento, yo te acompañaré, seguramente no sabrás cómo llegar" me ofrecí a llevarlo, se iba a enterar.

 _ **POV JACINTO**_

Cuando se fueron le dije a Clarion:

"No me gusta la idea de que estén juntos, sobretodo solos, podrían matarse cómo la última vez"

"Deja de preocuparte Jacinto, estarán bien, ya verás"

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

Sé que quería molestarme durante el trayecto, claro estaba. Yo lo ignoraba y aligeraba el paso. Ya podía ver la puerta.

"Bueno, ya puedes irte, gracias por molestarme todo el camino. Adiós" le dije cortantemente. Que pesado, me molestaba, no para de preguntarme tonterías como por ejemplo: _¿tienes novia?, ¿hijos?, ¿las hadas te aguantan?, ¿Cómo lo hacen para aguantarte?..._ Cosas así.

"¿Qué pasa, te molesto?

"Sí ahora déjame vivir en paz y vete a besar a tu novia" entonces justamente cuando se fue, la puerta se abrió.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

Estoy feliz, ahora podré ver a Redleaf, cuanto lo echaba de menos. Me despedí de Dewei, cuando salí, me llevé una gran sorpresa…

Me choqué con alguien y me caí encima suyo, debía ser alto porque no estaba volando. Podría ser mi hermano. Podría.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sorprendí, no podía ser, era él.

"Redleaf" susurré.

"Snowflake"

Casi al instante nos abrazamos. Los dos lloramos de la emoción, 150 años sin vernos, besarnos, abrazarnos… Y ahora podremos cada día.

"Te he echado de menos" nos dijimos sin separarnos del abrazo. Después de eso, nos besamos.

"Ven, vayamos a un lugar donde no haya nadie que pueda molestarnos" le susurré al oído. Los dos fuimos cogido de la mano, íbamos en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

 _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

Cuando la ministra se fue, esperamos un rato y después nos fuimos nosotras. Nos encontramos con nuestras amigas y amigos (Iridessa, Roseta, Fawn, Sled, …). Les contamos lo ocurrido, estaban súper sorprendidos.

"Wow, qué fuerte" se limitó a decir Iridessa.

"La verdad es que no sabemos absolutamente nada de la vida de los ministros, sólo conocemos que son muy buenos ministros y el caractes de cada uno, ya está" Dijo Silvernist sugiriendo algo.

"¿Y si le preguntamos a Dewei que nos cuente un poco la vida de los ministros? Entonces le sugerimos: _Oye Dewei, cómo no sabemos nada acerca de la vida de los ministros, ¿por qué nos nos cuentas algo?"_ Contestó Vidia con sarcasmo.

"¿Y si los espiamos? Hace unas hora escuché decir a la reina Clarion que se iban a hospedar esta noche en el Castillo Helado" Sugirió Gliss

"Ni hablar, ¿qué quieres, que nos maten?" se negó Roseta.

"Bueno, a lo mejor nos perdemos un poco de romance entre los ministros" Dijo Gliss, ella sabía que a Roseta le encantaban los temas de romance, sobre todo si se trataba de los ministros.

"He cambiado de opinión, yo iré"

"Nosotros también" afirmamos todos.

 **Final de capítulo, ¿que os parece?**

 **Si queréis más, ya sabéis, comentad.**


	7. Recordatorios y plan espionaje 2

_**POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Estábamos en medio del bosque, nadie podía oírnos. Estaba feliz, demasiado. Hacía dos años que no lo veía _**(Recordad que en la primera película sale la ministra)**_ **.** Teníamos que hablar de tantas cosas que podíamos estar en este lugar más de tres o cuatro horas.

\- Sabes, esto me recuerda cuando éramos más pequeños, cuando tú y Jacinto hacíais alguna broma pesada a alguna hada y os tenía que esconder en el bosque del Otoño. ¿Te acuerdas? – Dijo rompiendo el silencio.

-Sí, jaja, también me acuerdo que una vez te castigaron por escondernos dentro de un cestón que se dirigía a tierra firme. – Era verdad, teníamos solo diez años cuando ocurrió, la verdad, es que fue muy divertido.

"Bueno, no fue tan terrible como cuando me tuvieron que cortar el pelo"

.

 _ **Hace 280 años**_

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

" _Jacinto ven un momento" Tenía un plan maravilloso pero a la vez muy, muy gracioso. Jacinto era mi compañero de bromas, éramos, según un 99.99% de las hadas y hombres gorrión de la Hondonada de las Hadas, el Equipo X. Cada vez que nos veían pasear juntos, menos cuando celebramos algún acontecimiento con nuestros padres o, reina, mantenían la distancia o, se inventaban alguna excusa para irse._

" _¿Qué pasa Snowy, alguna tarea?" Solía llamarme así y claro, la palabra tarea la usábamos para referirnos a plan malvado contra todo el mundo._

" _Sí, Clarion y Janet nos esperan"_ _ **(Para saber quién es y su historia, leeros el fic Wedding fever)**_ _Ellas eran con un mercado negro para nosotros porque, nos facilitaban algunas herramientas para elaborar nuestras tareas._

 _Cuando llegamos, nos esperó una sorpresa…_

" _Snowy, disimula" Jacinto me dijo, le iba a preguntar por qué y cuando miré al frente, supe por qué._

" _Hola Hada Mary" Dijimos al unísono mientras nos mirábamos de reojo, sabíamos perfectamente quién sería la víctima._

" _Hola Jacinto, Snow, ¿qué hacéis aquí?" nos preguntó. No podíamos decirle la verdad, ella era un detector de mentiras que no fallaba nunca. Teníamos un problema._

" _Ehh, estaba acompañando a Snowy a ver a Redleaf" mintió Jacinto. Creo que eso iba a funcionar porque se rumoreaba que a mí me gustaba Redleaf y era mentira. Lo odiaba a muerte, por eso, él sería la siguiente víctima._

" _Bueno, vale, adiós. Os estaré vigilando" Con eso, se fue._

" _¿Y ahora qué hacemos?, ya no puede ser la víctima Snowy"_

" _No te preocupes, ya sé quién puede ser"_

" _¿A sí, quién?_

" _¿Sabes si a Redleaf le gustan los sombreros?"_

" _Estaba pensando en pedir que le hicieran uno"_

" _¡Ya tenemos víctima e inocentada Jacinto!, pero antes de todo, ¿tienes resina?"_

" _Claro, tú lo distraes y yo le lleno el sombrero"_

 _._

.

 _ **VUELTA AL PRESENTE**_

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

"No me podía acercar a ti a menos de diez metros, eso no es divertido"

"Snow"

"Dime"

"Te he echado mucho de menos estos dos años"

"Yo también" Nos íbamos a besar cuando oímos un estornudo.

"¿Quién está ahí?" Gritamos los dos.

.

 _ **POV CLARION**_

.

Milori y yo habíamos estado siguiendo a los dos ministros. Teníamos que mantener las distancias, con lo cual, a veces parábamos unos minutos hasta que había distancia suficiente.

"Milori, ¿no crees que es mala idea? Nos pueden descubrir"

"No pasa nada Clarion, ya verás que no nos pillarán" Me dijo mientras me rodeaba con un brazo la cintura mientras me daba un beso.

"Aquí no podemos hacer eso Milori, mejor vayámonos al castillo de hielo"

"Bueno, vale"

"Achúúú" Sin querer estornudé, teníamos que irnos ya antes de que nos pillaran.

"Vamos Clarion, corre!" me susurró Milori, los dos nos fuimos a tiempo.

.

 _ **En el castillo helado, en el pasillo de las habitaciones de los ministros y monarcas**_

 _ **POV CAMPANILLA**_

 _ **.**_

Todas estábamos discutiendo en cuál de las habitaciones escondernos. Principalmente, queríamos espiar al Ministro de Otoño, había salido por sorteo, pero, no sabíamos en que habitación se iba a hospedar.

"Creo que deberíamos entrar en la primera de la izquierda, parece más otoñal" dijo Roseta.

"No, derecha"

"Izquierda"

"Segunda derecha"

"Cuarta izquierda"

"¡PARAD DE UNA VEZ!" Grité. "A ver, no os habéis dado cuenta que en cada puerta está tallado el símbolo de cada estación?"

"Es la primera de la izquierda, ¿lo véis cómo tenía razón?"

"Qué altas son las puertas, hacen dos o tres de nosotras" dijo Vidia.

"Vidia, ¿enserio que no has visto a los ministros caminar? Son enormes" Repuso Fawn _._

 _ **(En metros los ministros medirían lo siguiente: Jacinto 1'98, Girasol 1'78, Redleaf 1,90, Snowflake 1'90, Milori 2'00 y Clarion 1'85) Una hada normal, en promedio: 1'30 – 1'40.**_

"¿Y si nos dividimos?, la mitad entra en la habitación del ministro y la otra mitad a la de…"

"A la de Milori" Interrumpió Gliss.

.

.

.

 **Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, y comentad**


	8. Juegos y sorpresas

_**POV REDLEAF**_

 _ **.**_

Oímos que alguien había estornudado, miramos por la zona y no había nadie, era muy extraño.

"¿Crees que había alguien o nos imaginamos cosas?" me preguntó Snow.

"Bueno, hemos escuchado un ruido y no hemos encontrado huellas, creo que habrá sido algún ave"

"Tienes razón, pero eso no quita que nos estemos volviendo locos" Siempre había sido muy fija con sus propias conclusiones hasta que no sabía lo que había ocurrido realmente. "Empieza a hacer frío, mejor te acompaño al Castillo de Hielo para enseñarte donde dormirás"

"Me encantaría" Mientras caminamos, hablábamos de muchas cosas: el cambio de norma, nuestras opiniones sobre el tema, qué habíamos hecho durante estos dos años…

"Sabes, tengo muchas ganas de ver a Jacinto y Girasol, ¿siguen igual?"

"Sí bueno, Jacinto se ha vuelto más nervioso a la hora de preparar todo lo de primavera y Girasol sigue igual" Jacinto siempre se ha preocupado mucho sobre la llegada de la primavera y de las otras estaciones, según él, siempre puede pasar algo inesperado, estoy de acuerdo con él. Pero desde la llegada de Campanilla, se ha vuelto más perfeccionista (si eso podía ser), más estricto y más nervioso. "Hoy he visto a Milori" sabía que se iba a molestar un poco, pero quería que lo supiera.

"¿QUÉ?, ¿no os habréis vuelto a pelear?"

"No, solo hemos estado hablando, luego me ha acompañado hasta la biblioteca y se ha ido, después, nos hemos chocado" no he podido evitar sonrojarme ligeramente.

"Redleaf, ten cuidado con él, intenta ir siempre acompañado con alguien más si te acompaña" suspira, se preocupa mucho por mí, sé que Milori antes no era así, todo su actual comportamiento se debe a que haces unos 300 años él y Snowflake perdieron un hermano, el menor de los dos. Milori se culpó porque podría haberle salvado la vida, pero no pudo ser. Estaban jugando en una pradera cuando apareció un halcón.

Desde entonces se ha vuelto muy protector con ella.

"Ya hemos llegado" Dijo "Tu habitación es la primera" entramos.

.

.

 _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

 _ **.**_

Roseta, Iridessa, Silvermist, Fawn, Peri y yo estábamos en la habitación del ministro. Nos escondimos en un armario, era muy raro porque tenía una cerradura, cogimos la llave, lo abrimos y entramos. Nos quedamos con la llave para que no nos pillara. El armario estaba totalmente vacío, esto hacía la situación más extraña todavía.

"¿Quién puede tener un armario que se abre con cerradura y no tiene nada?" Preguntó Fawn.

"Quizá todavía no ha llegado" respondió Iridessa.

De repente, oímos que la puerta se abría.

Eran los ministros de invierno y de otoño. Teníamos que guardar silencio.

"Wow, me recuerda mucho a mi habitación de Pixie Dust" dijo el ministro, parecía un poco asombrado, la verdad, es que nos acabamos de enterar que también los ministros vivían en el Árbol de Pixie Hollow.

"Me alegro que te guste" contestó la ministra mientras de abrazaba un brazo y le miraba con una cara de saber lo que estaba pensando "No, no te he hecho la petaca, podrás dormir tranquilamente" _**(para los que no lo sepan, hacer la petaca es una broma que se hace en la cama)**_

"Sabes, a veces pienso que tienes poderes telepáticos" la abrazó por la cintura, estaban muy cerca, si nos pillaban, estamos muertas.

"Sabéis, no creo que esto es buena idea chicas" susurró Iridessa.

"Menudo cotilleo tengo para las demás" susurró Roseta.

Fawn iba a decir algo, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos ministros se separaron inmediatamente. La ministra de invierno cogió un libro y el ministro de otoño se apresuró a abrirla.

.

 _ **POV JACINTO**_

 _ **.**_

Girasol y yo habíamos dado un paseo por el invierno. Habíamos quedado todos en la habitación de Redleaf para jugar a prueba o verdad. Iba a ser muy divertido.

"Vamos Jacinto, no me puedo creer que vayas tan despacio" repuso Girasol.

"Es que la nieve se me mete en la bota y no puedo caminar bien" No sentía los pies, pensaba que en algún momento me iba a caer y eso no podía ser.

"Deja de quejarte tanto y vamos, que nos estarán esperando"

"Vale" me limité a decir.

Por fin llegamos, el pasillo era enorme, fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos (nos quitamos las túnicas y nos pusimos ropa que nos abrigara más). Yo me había puesto unos pantalones y un jersey junto con una chaqueta y otras botas. Girasol, llevaba unas botas parecidas a las mía, unos pantalones y un abrigo. Ambos llevábamos guantes.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de Redleaf, tocamos a la puerta.

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

Alguien tocó la puerta, me dispuse a abrirla pero no antes de quitarme la túnica (debajo de ella llevaba un pantalón y un jersey), me puse unos guantes y abrí.

Eran Jacinto y Girasol.

"Hola, sentimos no haber llegado a tiempo" dijeron a la vez.

"No pasa nada, entrad" les dije.

"Hola chicos, ¿cuánto tiempo?" dijo Snow mientras los abrazaba.

"Hola Snow, te echamos mucho de menos" dijeron a la vez.

"Bueno, ¿empezamos?" dije.

"Vale, empiezo yo, elijo prueba" dijo Girasol.

"Tienes que…, decirnos la cosa más vergonzosa que te haya pasado en tu vida" dijo Snow.

"Bueno…, ah sí, esto fue hace 257 años cuando fui a ver a Hada Mary para encargar tres cestones grandes cuando fui tan lista que metí el brazo dentro de un bote y no lo pude sacar, todo el mundo se rió de mi.

"Jajaja, eso fue muy gracioso jajaja, pensaste que te iban a cortar el brazo jajaj" nos reímos todos.

"Me toca, elijo verdad" dijo Jacinto. Elegir verdad era lo más complicado porque podíamos decirte cualquier cosa y tú tenías que decir que era verdad. Si no lo hacías, tenías que cortarte el pelo.

"Vale, ¿es verdad que una vez le pusiste todo tu plato de verduras a tu padre cuando no miraba solo porque no te gustaban?"

"Es verdad, pero que quede claro que no se dio cuenta"

"Me toca, elijo prueba" dije

"¿A que no te atreves a que te pongamos un poco de resina en el pecho y que no grites cuando te la quitemos" Dijo Girasol, siempre que jugábamos a esto, me tocaba sufrir de cualquier manera.

"Venga, me atrevo" dije "pero como me constipe, será culpa vuestra" entonces me quité el jersey y me tumbé en la cama. Sabía que iba a sufrir mucho.

"Jacinto, pásame el bote" dijo Girasol. Me llenó el abdominal de resina. Qué dolor iba a sentir, y encima sin gritar.

"Pobrecito, le vamos a torturar" dijo Snowflake, parecía que se divertía.

"No te preocupes que tu sufrirás más" le dije en broma

"JA JA JA" me dijo, se reía.

"auuuuu" intentaba no gritar cuando Jacinto me despegó el pegote. "Mi abdomen me arde auauau"

"Agradece que todavía se te marca" dijo Snow. Es verdad, podía agradecerlo.

.

.

 _ **POV ROSETA**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando el ministro se quitó el jersey no podía dejar de mirar, tenía el abdomen bien marcado.

"Tienes novio Roseta, tienes novio Roseta" me decía.

"No sabía que estaba tan fuerte" dijo Fawn.

"Es verdad" dijo Iridessa.

.

.

.

En otro lugar del castillo…

.

 _ **POV CLARION**_

 _ **.**_

Milori y yo acabamos de llegar al castillo, estamos empapados. Nos fuimos a nuestras habitaciones para cambiarnos. Quedamos en su habitación en media hora.

Cuando llegué a su habitación, lo vi sentado en la cama, me senté en su regazo y él me besó. Podía sentir su calidez, yo le abracé la cintura y el cuello. Cuando nos separamos me dijo:

"Hay algo que quiero decirte"

"¿Pasa algo?" parecía un poco preocupado. De repente, cogió algo que estaba escondido debajo de la almohada y se arrodilló.

"Clarion, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

.

.

.

 **Si te ha gustado el capítulo, por favor, comenta. Muchas gracias.**


	9. Noticias y accidente

_**.**_

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

Dos horas más tarde, Jacinto y Girasol se tuvieron que ir a sus estaciones para preparar la primavera y el verano. Redleaf se quedó conmigo.

"¿Qué te apetece hacer Snow?" me dijo, estábamos tumbados en su cama, el me abrazaba por la cintura, yo tenía una mano en su pecho.

"¿Qué tal si jugamos a ese juego donde escondíamos una cosa por la habitación y había que encontrarla?" ese juego lo jugábamos cuando éramos muy pequeños, era nuestro favorito.

.

 _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

 _ **.**_

"Que diga que no, que diga que no" susurrábamos todas, si aceptaba, nos arriesgábamos más a que nos descubran.

"Como nos descubran nos meteremos en un lío" dijo Iridessa.

"Si seguís susurrando nos descubrirán antes" espetó Vidia.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

Pero antes de que pudiera contestar, alguien llamó a la puerta. Los dos nos levantamos de golpe. Redleaf abrió la puerta. Era Viola.

"Lo siento por molestar ministro, pero la reina quiere verlos" dijo.

"No pasa nada Viola, estaremos en quince minutos" respondió.

 _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando se fueron, salimos inmediatamente del castillo, que mal lo pasamos. Nunca más lo volveremos a hacer.

"La próxima vez le preguntaremos a Dewei" dijo Roseta.

"ROSETA" le dijimos todas a la vez.

Nos habíamos reunido con todos.

"¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer una pelea de bolas de nieve?" Preguntó Sled.

"Vale"

.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

Cuando llegamos a la zona cálida, fuimos a pie. Algunas hadas se nos quedaban mirando porque no era muy común ver a dos ministros caminar, a parte de nuestra altura. O, tal vez, era porque Redleaf no llevaba el sombrero y se le veía el pelo, eso impactaba un poco porque si ya es guapo con sombrero, pues sin él se ve mucho mejor.

Alguna vez parábamos porque había algunas hadas que le preguntaban algunas cosas a Redleaf y él tenía que responderles. Desde mi punto de vista, creo que estaban un poco celosas de que yo pudiera estar con él solo por el mero hecho de ser ministra, no me considero celosa, pero esas seis hadas creo que lo estaban, otro indicio, era de la manera que me miraban.

"Entonces hay que añadir más rojo para que la mezcla salga mejor, ¿no?" dijo una de ellas. Se notaba que hacían esas preguntas para estar más tiempo con él.

"Exactamente, bueno, si me disculpáis tengo prisa. Hasta luego" dijo, después, me cogió repentinamente de la mano y nos fuimos caminando.

La cara que se les quedó a esas hadas fue increíble, creo que cuando nos marchamos, se fueron a llorar detrás de un árbol. Pobres, habían perdido a su –amor platónico-.

.

 _ **TRES HORAS ANTES…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV CLARION**_

 _ **.**_

"Clarion, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?"

No sabía cómo reaccionar, lo había esperado siempre, y por fin se hacía realidad.

"Sí" inmediatamente, lo abracé y lo besé. Cuando nos separamos, él me abrazó y lloré de felicidad en su hombro.

"¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán los ministros?" me susurró.

"Yo creo que bastante bien, oh no, la reunión, ¡se me ha olvidado!" los juegos de Pixie Hollow se acercaban, pero no eran los tradicionales. Cada trescientos años, en los juegos de Pixie Hollow, los cuatro ministros de las estaciones tenían que participar en grupo. Estos juegos, como ya había dicho antes, no son los tradicionales, constan de cuatro competiciones, una para cada estación. _**(Esto lo explicaré más adelante o en el próximo capítulo).**_

"No pasa nada, le decimos a Viola que avise a los ministros y ya está"

"Vale, pero todavía no le digas nada a nadie, quiero que sea una sorpresa"

.

 _ **TIEMPO NORMAL (es decir, tres horas después)**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando entramos en la sala de reuniones, solo estaban Jacinto y Girasol, ni Milori ni Clarion habían llegado.

"¿De qué creéis de que será la reunión?" nos preguntó Girasol.

"Yo creo que Jacinto y Snow han vuelto a sus hazañas" dije bromeando.

"Si hubiéramos vuelto a ser el Equipo X, ¿no crees que tu hubieras sido la primera víctima?"Me dijeron los dos a la vez.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Eran Clarion y Milori.

"Sentimos haber llegado tarde" se disculparon.

"No pasa nada" dijimos.

"¿De qué vamos a hablar Clarion, ha pasado algo?" preguntó Jacinto.

"Como sabréis, cada trescientos años los cuatro ministros de las estaciones, o sea vosotros, tenéis que competir en grupo en los Juegos de Pixie Hollow, pero no son los clásicos juego que se hacen cada dos años. Sólo constarán de cuatro competiciones, una para cada estación: Jacinto, a ti te tocará reconocer flores y venenos solo con una breve descripción de una hada que no tenga ese don"

"Pero si las hadas de las flores no saben de venenos" contestó él.

"Bueno, es que si hicierais lo mismo que ellas, ganaríais siempre, con lo cual, tendréis que hacer más cosas. Girasol, tú tendrás que enseñar a un pez cómo hacer acrobacias. Redleaf tu tendrás que hacer una carrera de vuelo, rodeando toda la isla de Nunca Jamás"

"¡Pero si las hadas de vuelo veloz no llegarán vivas a la meta!" exclamé.

"Ellas solo darán una vuelta por la Hondonada, recuerda que ellas sólo pueden llegar a un máximo de 400 Km./h y tú alcanzas los 3.000 Km./h, eres el hombre gorrión más rápido de la Hondonada y recuerda, si lo haces en menos de 20 segundos, haces nuevo récord"

"Vale" dije.

"Snowflake, tu prueba será en parejas, tendréis que hacer patinaje sobre hielo. Y creo que tu mejor elección puede ser Redleaf, él sabe patinar"

"Es verdad" dijo ella.

"La composición elegida ha sido Masquerade, creo que ya la conocéis" Es verdad, esa canción la tocaba en el blüthnner (en nuestro mundo, piano) cuando solo tenía tres años. Mi padre era el jefe de talento de la música, y mi madre, la antigua ministra de otoño. El blüthnner consistía de 150 teclas y tres pedales en la parte de abajo, solo existe uno. Ya que se pasa de generación en generación, soy el único capaz de tocarlo. "Los grupos de las hadas serán de cuatro componentes, uno de cada estación y sólo pueden ser 4 grupos en total, con vosotros, cinco"

"Y, ¿ya se saben los grupos?" preguntó Jacinto.

"Hasta el día de la primera competición, no se sabe" con eso terminó la reunión.

.

 _ **40 MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**_

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

Todos nos fuimos a otoño porque hubo un pequeño problema, entonces, vino Tinkerbell con un nuevo invento. _**(Era un tipo de ballesta)**_

"Reina Clarion" dijo.

"Si, Tinkerbell"

"Tengo un nuevo invento, es para la protección contra los halcones, cuando venga uno, solo habrá que darle al gatillo con un poco de fuerza" entonces, se resbaló un poco y sin querer, disparó.

La flecha iba dirigida a Clarion, pero un microsegundo, algo o alguien la apartó del impacto.

Ella cayó al suelo pero no le pasó nada, entonces, vi quién había recibido el flechazo…

.

.

.

 **Si quieres más, comenta.**


	10. Operación y lamentos parte 1

**Hola a todos, quería agradecer a The Girl Who Believe y a kari2210 por sus comentarios. Espero que os guste el capítulo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.** _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

.

Iba a darle la ballesta a la reina Clarion pero, de repente, me resbalé y sin querer disparé. La flecha iba dirigida a ella, pero en cuestión de micro-segundos, algo o alguien la empujó. Todo pasó muy rápido. Cerré los ojos porque no quería mirar quién se había herido, solo los abrí cuando la ministra de invierno gritaba un nombre que nunca había oído. Quería morirme cuando vi a quién había disparado.

. _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

La flecha iba dirigida a Clarion, pero en un micro-segundo, todo cambió.

"¡REDLEAF!" grité, la flecha le había atravesado el pecho. Se quedó inmóvil mirándome.

"Lo siento" susurró. Casi al instante, cayó al suelo. Jacinto y yo fuimos a socorrerle mientras Girasol y Clarion fueron al hospital para traer a Anna Remedios (la jefa de talento de sanación).

Me arrodillé a su lado, no podía para de llorar. Esto no podía ser el final. Nuestro final. Había un charco de sangre a su alrededor, teníamos que hacer algo para que no se desangrara.

"¡Jacinto, hay que hacerle un torniquete!"

.

. _ **POV JACINTO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me quité la chaqueta e hice presión en el pecho de Redleaf para parar la hemorragia. Todavía tenía pulso, eso era bueno. Lo malo es que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre.

Clarion y Girasol trajeron a Anna, su rostro palideció cuando lo vio.

Eso no era bueno, creo.

. _ **POV ANNA**_

 _ **.**_

"Tenemos que operarlo aquí, si lo movemos, la flecha podría cortarle algún órgano vital" dije "Jacinto, trae polen de tulipán, rápido"

"Toma" me dijo.

"Snow, mantén que no se despierte mientras le saco la flecha. El polen hará de anestesia. Jacinto, ayúdame a sacar la flecha"

.

.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

No podía verlo en esas condiciones. Sabía que algún maldito invento de Tinkerbell iba a acabar en una desgracia.

Anna iba a abrirle más el pecho. La interrumpí, tenía que saber algo muy importante.

"Anna" dije seriamente. "¿Vivirá?"

Me miró con pena, parecía indecisa, eso me asustó todavía más.

"Lo más probable sí, pero hasta que no le quitemos la flecha, no lo sabremos" casi al instante, cogió un bisturí.

.

.

 _ **POV ANNA**_

 _ **.**_

Cogí un bisturí _**(las herramientas cortantes están hechas de piedra muy afilada)**_ y le abrí más la herida para poder sacar la flecha. Jacinto iba limpiando la sangre para poder ver si había algún órgano herido. Cuando por fin la saqué, me quedé impresionada de la forma que tenía, era muy extraña, pero a la vez, dolorosa. Limpié la herida y la cosí. Le puse unos quince puntos de sutura. Le iba a quedar cicatriz.

Después de terminar de operar. Lo trasladamos a una habitación del hospital. Por el momento estaba estabilizado, pero tenía que vigilarlo por si algo cambiaba. Me dispuse a salir de la habitación cuando recordé cuando Clarion y Girasol vinieron a mi ayuda.

.

 _ **CINCO HORAS ANTES**_

 _ **.**_

 _Estaba terminando unos trabajos cuando vi que Clarion y Girasol venían a verme, parecían que estaban ¿llorando?, qué extraño. Algo había pasado para verlas de esa manera._

" _Clarion, Girasol, ¿qué pasa?"_

" _Es Redleaf" lloró Clarion._

" _¿Qué le ha pasado?" le pregunté. Me asusté un poco._

" _Ha tenido un accidente y tiene una flecha clavada en el pecho, sangra mucho" me respondieron a la vez._

" _Tenemos que darnos prisa, cogeré mi maletín e iremos para allá"_

 _Cuando lo vi, me quedé atónita._

 _._

 _ **PRESENTE, CINCO HORAS DESPUÉS**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Esperé toda la noche en el hospital para poder verlo, estaba muy nerviosa. A mi lado estaban Clarion y Jacinto. Girasol tuvo que marcharse a Tierra Firme con unas hadas a un campamento para preparar unas cosas.

Clarion estaba destrozada, ya que es muy duro que alguien dé la vida por ti. No paraba de culparse a sí misma.

"Esto es culpa mía, si no me hubiera puesto allí nada de esto hubiera pasado"

"Clarion, ha sido una accidente. Ya verás como se recupera. Redleaf es fuerte" Dijo Jacinto para consolarla.

"Si le pasa algo, habrá que tomar medidas" Sollozó Clarion seriamente. Según todos, Tinkerbell era un tanto problemática, ya que sus inventos no solían funcionar bien a la primera. Yo fui testigo de dos. El primero fue cuando arruinó la primavera. El segundo, este.

.

.

 _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

 _ **.**_

Cuando vi que había disparado al ministro, quería morirme. No podía quedarme viendo con probablemente el ministro fallecía. Me fui a mi casa.

Estuve un cuarto de hora llorando hasta que alguien tocó la puerta. Eran mis amigas, habían venido a consolarme.

"No llores Tink, sabes que ha sido un accidente" me dijo Roseta.

"Además, el ministro es fuerte, ya verás cómo se curará" habló Iridessa.

"Ya lo sé chicas, pero imaginad que muere, además de ser una asesina, habré condenado a la Hondonada porque si un ministro muere, su estación también y eso afectará a las demás.

"No creo que tengas que preocuparte demasiado, he visto que la reina Clarion y la ministra de verano iban a llamar a Anna Remedios, la jefa de talento de sanación" dijo Vidia mientras entraba.

"Pero igualmente me siento horrible, nunca más podré ver al ministro a la cara"

.

 _ **POV CLARION**_

 _ **.**_

Antes de ir al hospital, habíamos tenido una pequeña pero importante reunión. El tema era sobre Tinkerbell, era verdad que tenía talento, pero se le iba un poco de las manos. Habíamos decidido que si ocurría alguna desgracia, tendríamos que hablar con ella muy seriamente.

Cinco minutos después, vino Anna. Todos nos levantamos.

"¿Cómo está?" preguntamos.

"Está muy bien, la cicatriz se le curará dentro de tres días si sigue así de bien, podéis ir a verle. Pero vigilad que no haga movimientos bruscos"

.

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Me desperté, lo único que recordaba era salvar a Clarion de aquella flecha. Espero que esté bien. Cuando me den el alta, tendré una reunión con ella y los demás ministros sobre Tinkerbell. No quiero que haya más accidentes.

"¿Dónde estoy?" susurré preguntándome a mi mismo. Me sentía un poco mareado, tenía en pecho todo vendado. "Creo que he perdido mucha sangre"

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Alguien habló.

"Redleaf, ¡estás bien!" esa voz me sonaba, cuando giré la cabeza, sentí muchos sentimientos de golpe.

.

.

.

 **Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Si queréis más… comentad.**

 **Acepto cualquier idea que me comentéis.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	11. Lamentos parte 2 y declaración

_**.**_

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _ **.**_

"¡Redleaf, estás bien!" exclamó Snowflake mientras se acercaba para besarme. "¿Qué tal la herida?"

"Mejor, ya no me duele como antes" iba a terminar la frase, pero alguien abrió la puerta.

"Redleaf, ¿podemos hablar?" era Clarion, se notaba que había estado llorando.

"Sí, por supuesto"

"Mejor nos vemos luego, adiós" Dijo Snow, con eso, se fue.

"Clarion" "Redleaf" dijimos a la vez. Quería decirle a Clarion que no pasaba nada, que se tranquilizara. Al instante, se puso a llorar.

"¿Por qué? Podrías haber muerto" dijo entre sollozos, la abracé.

"Porque no podía dejar morir a una de mis mejores amigas" le susurré al oído. Clarion y los demás ministros nos conocíamos desde hace más de 300 años, éramos como hermanos prácticamente.

"No sé cómo podré pagártelo" me dijo.

"No tienes que hacerlo, sólo te pido una cosa"

"Dime"

"Cuando salga del hospital, quiero tener una reunión con todos para hablar con Tinkerbell, no quiero que haya más problemas como este o peores"

"Tienes razón" Con eso, me abrazó por última vez y se fue.

.

.

 _ **TRES DÍAS MÁS TARDE…**_

 _ **POV ANA REMEDIOS**_

 _ **.**_

"Bueno, la herida ya se te ha curado. Ya puedes volver a tu profesión" le dije. "Pero recuerda que tienes que esperar un día más para poder volar"

"Vale,gracias Ana, hasta luego"

"Adiós"

.

.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

Estaba esperando a que le dieran el alta a Redleaf, muchas hadas y hombres gorrión se acercaron a preguntarme cómo estaba. Tinkerbell no apareció. Nadie la había visto desde el accidente.

"Hola Snowflake" Alguien me llamó, me giré y lo vi.

"Hola, hoy tienes el día libre, tienes que ponerte al día sin estresarte" le dije mientras le daba un abrazo. "Pero primero de todo, tenemos una reunión"

"Vale, pero hasta mañana no puedo volar, tendremos que ir a pie"

 _ **2 horas después…**_

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

"Yo creo que lo mejor sería hablar con ella y decirle que no invente esa clase de objetos peligrosos" dije. Habíamos estado una hora y media discutiendo en que hacer con Tinkerbell. Jacinto y Snow habían sido los más duros en decir sus opiniones, Girasol y Clarion rara vez contestaban ya que no sabían que decir.

"Tienes razón, ¿pero no crees que dentro de unos días se presentará con un nuevo invento parecido y según ella, mejorado?" repuso Jacinto.

"Dejad de discutir, por favor" interrumpió Clarion "Tinkerbell no ha sido vista por nadie durante los últimos tres días y sólo pensáis en lo que le pasará"

"¿Y si le pedimos a Viola que traiga a Tinkerbell aquí mientras nosotros pensamos en tan solo de qué manera decirle que ha sido un accidente y que no construya objetos peligrosos sin que se sienta todavía peor?" Razonó Girasol. Era muy buena idea, todos estuvimos de acuerdo.

"Pero nadie sabe donde se encuentra" dijo Jacinto.

"Bueno, podemos preguntarle a sus amigas" contestó Snow.

.

 _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

 _ **.**_

Estaba en la casa de Peri con las demás. No sabía nada acerca del ministro. Me sentía culpable.

"Tink, ya verás cómo no le ha pasado nada al ministro" trató de consolarme Peri.

"Es verdad, no tienes que ponerte de esta manera" me dijo Iridessa.

Alguien tocó la puerta, Roseta fue a abrirla.

"Tinkerbell, la reina Clarion y los ministros te esperan" Era Viola, no, no, no, algo le ha pasado. Me estaba poniendo muy nerviosa temiéndome lo peor. "Vamos"

.

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _ **.**_

Ya habíamos hablado con Tinkerbell, cuando me vio, me dio la impresión de que se puso realmente feliz. Al final acordamos que le dijese que no se preocupase, había sido un accidente, pero que no inventara más cosas que pudieran ser peligrosas. Ella estuvo de acuerdo.

.

 _ **3 TEMPORADAS MÁS TARDE…**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **POV CLARION**_

Ya habían pasado tres temporadas desde que hablamos con Tinkerbell. Por el momento no había sucedido ningún problema. Estaba en el invierno, para ser exactos, en el Castillo de Hielo con Milori. Estábamos en su habitación.

"¿Entonces Janet vendrá a visitarnos? Tengo ganas de verla" me dijo Milori. Janet es mi hermana mayor, es la reina de las hadas de los sueños. Su hondonada también está en el País de Nunca Jamás, pero se sitúa en la otra punta y pocas veces tenemos tiempo para visitarnos.

"Sí" le contesté mientras me apoyaba en su hombro "pero no le digas nada a Jacinto, quiero ver su cara cuando la vea" Se podía decir que ellos dos no se levaban del todo bien, sin embargo, se podría decir que se odian mutuamente. Siempre que se ven, es como si se matasen. Pero resulta divertido ser la espectadora de sus 'peleas/discusiones' por temas ilógicos, siempre y cuando no empiece una batalla a muerte. "Ya verás que sorpresa se lleva" le dije mientras le besaba.

"¿No crees que será un poco-demasiado peligroso?" me dijo mientras iba a besarme, pero alguien tocó la puerta.

.

 _ **POV MILORI**_

 _ **.**_

"Hola hermanita" le dije mientras la abrazaba.

"Hola hermanito, ¿Cuándo puedas podrás venir a mi habitación? Tengo que hablar contigo sobre una cosa importante" Parecía preocupada, cuando estaba de esa manera, es que algo serio le pasaba. Y eso no me gustaba.

"En unos minutos voy"

Cuando se fue, Clarion me dijo:

"Parece preocupada"

"Sí, no me gusta cuando está así"

"Ve a hablar con ella, yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Nos vemos más tarde"

.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

"Snow, ¿estás segura de que deberíamos decírselo?" me dijo con preocupación Redleaf.

"No te alteres, todo saldrá bien" no se si se lo iba a tomar bien, pero era muy importante lo que teníamos que decirle. Sobre todo porque se me notaba un poco.

 _ **Tres semanas antes…**_

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _Estábamos en mi habitación cuando no pude resistirme a la tentación, me incliné_ _y la besé_ _ligeramente en_ _la sien_ _._ _Ella_ _se sentó_ _en mi regazo_ _y sonrió_ _cuando comencé_ _a besarla_ _._ _Volvió la cabeza_ _y dio un_ _casto beso_ _en mis labios_ _._ _Incluso_ _después de todos estos_ _años_ _, sus_ _cálidos labios_ _aun así_ _me siento débil_ _en las rodillas. La oí_ _dejó escapar_ _un pequeño_ _chillido_ _, pero_ _se relajó_ _debajo de mí_ _._

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _Se inclinó_ _y_ _rozó sus_ _labios contra_ _mi oído. "Te amo_ _,_ _mi hermosa_ _Snowflake_ _"_ _ronroneó_ _con lujuria_ _._ _Antes de que pudiera_ _decir nada_ _se sentó,_ _me_ _ajusta de modo_ _que estaba sentada en su regazo_ _,_ _pasó un brazo_ _alrededor de mí y_ _me besó de nuevo_ _._

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

 _Me aparté_ _con una sonrisa. Ella_ _jadeaba_ _y_ _era demasiado adorable_ _,_ _tenía la_ _cara enrojecida_ _. Me incliné y presioné mi nariz en su cuello. La oí gemir cuando empecé un rastro de besos por su cuello y clavícula. Encontré un punto sensible que la hizo jadear, sonreí y comencé a besar ese lugar una y otra vez._

 _"Hazme tuya Redleaf, por favor" rogó en un susurro. Le sonreí y me coloqué sobre ella. "¿Estás lista?" susurré. Ella asintió. La reclamé rápidamente, unas cuantas lágrimas se escaparon de sus hermosos ojos de color zafiro. Le susurré algunas palabras de consuelo. Ella asintió con la cabeza para que no parara. Al principio, yo iba casi dolorosamente despacio, pero el ritmo estaba bien para nosotros. Snow envolvió sus piernas sobre mi cintura. No podía soportarlo más, la agarré de las caderas y empecé a empujar más rápidamente. Ella se retorcía de placer._

 _"Oh Redleaf" gimió, eso hizo que fuera más deprisa que antes. Snowflake comenzó a jadear, gemir y gritar mi nombre._

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _Al cabo de unos segundos, ambos no podíamos soportarlo, yo gritaba su nombre mientras él gritaba el mío. Llegamos al clímax juntos. Los dos compartimos un beso. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras él me abrazaba. No quería dejarlo ir nunca._

 _"Te amo Snow" me dijo mientras me besaba._

 _"Yo también te amo, Redleaf" Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y, lentamente, nos dormimos en un sueño._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Tres semanas después (tiempo actual)**_

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

 _ **.**_

Milori entró, parecía molesto al ver que también estaba Redleaf.

"Milori, ya sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero te tenemos que decir una cosa muy importante" dijo Redleaf por mi. Me encantaba su manera de expresarse.

"Está bien, pero me estáis asustando"contestó mi hermano.

Nos cogimos de las manos, nos miramos a los ojos y se lo dijimos a la vez:

"Estoy embarazada"

.

.

.

.

 **Si os ha gustado, comentad.**


	12. Sorpresas y emociones

**Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estaba realmente ocupada.**

 **Aquí os dejo el capítulo 12…**

 **.**

 _ **POV MILORI**_

"Estoy embarazada" Esas palabras me dejaron congelado. Mi hermana, ¿embarazada?, no, no, no, esto es una broma de muy mal gusto.

"Snow, si es una broma, dímelo ahora, creo que me voy a desmayar"

"Milori, si esto fuera una broma, Redleaf no estaría presente"

"¿Entonces es verdad?" pregunté. Los dos asintieron. Al instante, me levanté.

"Está bien, felicidades a los dos" Abracé a mi hermana. Cuando Redleaf se vaya a su estación, voy a hablar muy seriamente con él.

.

 _ **POV SNOWFLAKE**_

"Creo que hemos hecho bien en decírselo" me dijo Redleaf mientras pasábamos de frontera.

"No se lo ha tomado tan mal. Creo que ya está recapacitando que ya no necesito tanta protección al ser mayor que él y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones"

"Aunque eso fuera cierto, siempre te protegerá y lo sabes"

"Tienes razón" Le cogí la mano y fuimos caminando hasta el Árbol de Pixie Dust. En el camino Jacinto y Girasol se nos unieron. Estábamos 'picando a Jacinto' (en otras palabras, haciéndole rabiar), era muy divertido porque nos contestaba de muchas maneras que eran muy divertidas para nosotros tres. Entonces Girasol quiso rematarlo.

"Sabes Jacinto, que dentro de unos días nos va a visitar Janet…" Cuando oyó ese nombre, se quedó paralizado.

"NO INVOQUES A ESA COSA, QUE CADA VEZ QUE LA NOMBRAS, APARECE DE LA NADA"

 _ **POV JACINTO**_

Todos se reían, a mi no me hacía gracia. Entonces fue que Redleaf, sin querer, me empujo y caí al lago. El agua estaba helada. A Girasol y Snowflake les dio un ataque de risa mientras que Redleaf, se disculpaba riéndose. Lo peor de todo, es que unas veinte hadas se nos quedaron mirando con cara de '¿Hola?'.

 _ **POV GIRASOL**_

Pobre Jacinto, no podía dejar de reírme. Cuando salió, se quitó la túnica, debajo llevaba unos pantalones y una camisa, se le marcaba un poco por el agua, pero por lo menos no se iba a constipar.

Entonces, me escapó un comentario que se iba a hacer realidad.

"Jacinto" Le llamé.

"¿Qué?" Me dijo con fastidio esperando a que le suelte una broma.

"Ahora por colmo sería que Janet te viera así"

"Pues el colmo se ha hecho realidad" Alguien dijo mientras se acercaba. Los cuatro nos giramos y vimos a Janet.

 _ **POV JACINTO**_

Cuando oí a Janet, palidecí y salí de golpe del río del rebote que cogí.

"Vaya Jacinto, ¿no crees que es un poco tarde para aprender a nadar?"

"Si tuvieras alguna neurona viva, te recordarías que todos aprendimos a nadar juntos" Le contesté. Más hadas se reunían a cotillear lo que estaba pasando. Snow, Girasol y Redleaf, se pusieron al margen.

"¡Ah sí!, habló el que no sabe hacer nada bien"

"¿Cómo que no sé hacer nada bien?, además no es mi culpa de que siempre que se me derramaba la pintura tu estuvieras debajo"

"Eso lo hacía a propósito porque siempre te pasaba cuando yo estaba"

"No te hagas la inocente porque tu también hacías de las tuyas"

"¿Perdón?, si fuiste tú quien me pidió que te cortara el pelo, no me dijiste exactamente hasta donde te lo cortara"

"¡Anda!, pero si tu fuiste la que me ató en una silla, eso fue en contra de mi voluntad. Yo solo te pedí que me cortaras la rastra que me hiciste mientras estaba durmiendo"

"Claro, pero yo no te la hubiera hecho si tu no me hubieras pintado la cara mientras dormía y no me avisaste, me pasé todo el día con la cara pintada. Todo el mundo se rió de mi"

"Ministro, Janet, ya es suficiente. Por favor"

¡Oh, no! Ya nos habíamos metido en problemas, la última vez que Janet y yo nos peleamos, Clarion nos dijo que si se volvía a repetir, nos castigaría.

"¡Clarion!" Los dos exclamamos a la vez.

"Espero que podáis recordar lo que os dije acerca de estas peleas entre vosotros"

"Sí, Clarion" Volvimos a decir al unísono.

"Entonces acompañadme al Árbol de Pixie Dust"

 _ **EN EL ÁRBOL DE PIXIE DUST…**_

 _ **POV JANET**_

"¡¿QUÉ!?, me niego rotundamente a que me aten una mano junto con la de Jacinto durante un día" No iba a sobrevivir ni quince minutos atada con él.

"Lo siento, pero ya os advertí, y creo que esta es la única solución para que dejéis de pelearos"

Cuando terminó la reunión, Jacinto me dijo que me llevaría a la estación del invierno.

"Antes de ir, tenemos que ponernos un abrigo y ropa de manga larga, creo que Clarion tiene ropa para dejarte" me dijo.

"¿Entonces cómo nos cambiamos si estamos atados?" esto iba a ser muy complicado.

"No te preocupes que yo no me giraré"

"¿Cómo puedo creerte?" le pregunté.

"Ni que quisiera verte"

"¡Oye! Que eso ofende" Empecé a cambiarme, minutos después, le tocó a Jacinto.

"Jacinto que es para hoy" habían pasado seis minutos y todavía no había terminado.

"Solo me falta una bota…, ya estoy. Vamos"

 _ **EN EL INVIERNO**_

 _ **POV JANET**_

Estábamos caminando por una montaña. Por el momento no nos habíamos discutido, por el contrario, hablábamos de lo que habíamos hecho estos años, anécdotas…

"Cuidado en esta cuesta, no vayas a resbalarte, hay una gran cuesta de 30 metros"

"No me resbalaré, no soy tan…" demasiado tarde, me resbalé. Ahora ambos estábamos rodando sin parar a mucha velocidad.

"Jacintooooo, no vuelvaaas a llevarmeee por estooos sitioos" le grité.

"Loo sientooo, no sabíaaa que eraas taaan patoosaaa"

Justo cuando la cuesta estaba llegando a su fin, Jacinto aterrizó justo encima de mí. Entonces, me empezaron a pasar cosas raras, sentía algo extraño en mi estómago y empecé a sonrojarme. No sabía por qué, pero estaba a gusto con Jacinto encima de mí.

 _ **POV JACINTO**_

Estaba encima de Janet, podía notar que se sonrojaba ligeramente y me miraba a los ojos. No sabía cómo reaccionar, empecé a sentir cosquilleos constantes en el estómago, al mismo tiempo, pensé lo bella que era tanto física e interiormente. ' _Jacinto, en qué estás pensando'_ me decía a mi mismo.

 _ **POV JANET**_

De repente, sentí una punzada en la espalda y, como acto reflejo, me puse encima de Jacinto, pero micro-segundos antes, lo besé.

 **Bueno, este es el capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. Recordad que si dejáis comentarios o ideas, se agradece ya que me motiva más a seguir con la historia.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	13. Sentimientos revelados

_**POV JACINTO**_

De repente, Janet se puso encima de mí, pero, no sé porque, me estaba besando. Al instante se separó, se sonrojó a más no poder y me miró. Yo me quedé helado, no podía reaccionar, sentía algo extraño en el estómago y, creo, que también me sonrojé.

 _ **POV JANET**_

No me lo podía creer, había besado a Jacinto. No podía ser cierto, no después de lo que siento por él.

Entonces, la ira se apoderó de mí.

"¡¿Cómo puedes ser despistado?!" Le grité.

"¿Perdón?, pero si has sido tú quién se ha levantado" me dijo molesto.

"Pues claro que me he levantado, solo para alejarme de ti ya que tu no reaccionabas a nada"

"¿Y por qué te levantaste justo por donde estaba yo?"

Los dos nos levantamos.

"¡Porque estaba acorralada por tus brazos y era la única manera!"

"¡Pues esto no hubiera pasado si tu no te hubieras resbalado, patosa!"

"¡Yo no me hubiera resbalado si no me hubieras traído aquí!"

"¡Uff!" Los dos bufamos de la rabia que teníamos interiormente.

Entonces nos fuimos por separado pero, a los pocos centímetros…

"Rashhh" La cuerda se partió.

 _ **POV JACINTO**_

Janet retrocedió unos metros y cayó a la nieve. Lo mío no fue mejor, yo retrocedí con tanta fuerza que, me choqué contra un árbol y el brazo derecho me crujió.

"¡Ahhhhh!" Grité, tenía un dolor insoportable en el brazo, creo que me lo rompí. Me arrodillé en la nieve, no podía mantenerme de pie. Creo que se derramaron algunas lágrimas.

"Venga Jacinto, que solo ha sido un golpe" me dijo mientras se acercaba.

 _ **POV JANET**_

Me acerqué haber si le había pasado algo, porque nadie grite como él lo había hecho hace unos cuarenta segundos.

"Déjame verlo" le dije. Pero él se apartó.

"¡NO!" me gritó.

"Venga, no seas pequeño" lo intenté varias veces pero fue en vano.

"No me lo toques, me duele mucho" me dijo mientras empezaba a sollozar. Parecía que se lo había roto o algo parecido.

"Vale, pero levántate, iremos al hospital a que te vea Anna, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Como quieras, pero despacio, me duele mucho"

 _ **UNOS VEINTE MINUTOS MÁS TARDE…**_

 _ **POV TINKERBELL**_

Estábamos en la estación otoñal para pasar de frontera cuando vi a una hada que nunca había visto junto con el ministro de primavera, parecía que había ocurrido algo.

"Mirad al ministro, no parece el de siempre" dijo Roseta.

"Bueno, a parte de eso, va con Janet y no se están peleando" intervino Vidia.

"¿Quién es Janet?" pregunté.

"Janet es la hermana mayor de la reina Clarion, el ministro y ella no se llevan para nada bien" respondió Silvernist.

"Qué extraño" dije.

"No, lo que es extraño es que no se estén peleando y que el ministro no parezca el mismo" añadió Vidia.

Entonces, alguien intervino.

"¿Qué le pasa al ministro?" dijo alguien, todas nos dimos la vuelta y vimos al ministro de otoño mirándonos muy sospechosamente.

"Ahh…"

"Bueno, uhh…"

No nos salían las palabras, él empezó a mirarnos aún más sospechosamente.

"¿Tiene que ver con vosotras?" nos preguntó mientras se acercaba más. Imponía mucho debido a su altura y su rango, y estábamos muy nerviosas de decir algo que no es.

"No, por supuesto que no ministro" dijo Iridessa.

"Y entonces… ¿qué le pasa al ministro de primavera?" volvió a repetir.

"No lo sabemos, sólo lo hemos visto pasar con la reina Janet y no se estaban discutiendo, algo extraño" dije

"Y también, no actuaba como siempre, parecía como si estuviera sollozando o algo así" dijo Vidia. El ministro se cruzó de brazos y puso un gesto pensativo.

"Sollozando…, extraño en él si no le ha pasado nada, ¿hacia dónde se dirigían?"

"Hacia allí" todas habíamos marcado diferentes posiciones.

"Bueno, entonces que alguien me acompañe"

"Vale" dijimos todas a la vez.

 _ **POV REDLEAF**_

Qué extraño, justamente estaba paseando por mí estación cuando oigo que algo le ha pasado a Jacinto, más extraño sin que se peleara con Janet ya que, supuestamente, estaban atados brazo con brazo.

Mantuve una pequeña conversación con Tinkerbell y sus amigas sobre sus paradero, dejo que me guíen. Nos encontrábamos en el camino del verano, entonces veo a Girasol y a Snow hablando.

"Esperadme un momento" les digo.

"Vale ministro"

"Ministras" las saludo.

"¿Qué tal ministro?" me contestaron. Snow me agarró del brazo.

"¿Sabéis algo sobre Jacinto y Janet?" Las dos me miraron un poco extrañadas.

"¿Ha pasado algo?" preguntó Snow.

"No lo sé, Tinkerbell y sus amigas los han visto, no se estaban peleando y parecía que Jacinto estaba llorando"

"¡¿Cómo!?" Exclamó Girasol. "Entonces vayamos al hospital"

Snow y yo nos aproximamos a las hadas que me esperaban y les dije…

"Bueno, ya está casi solucionado, gracias por vuestra colaboración"

"De nada, ministro" con eso dicho, se fueron.

Cuando llegamos al hospital, vimos a Clarion y a Janet hablando entre ellas un poco preocupadas, bueno, Janet parecía que no tanto.

"Reina Clarion, ¿qué ocurre?" preguntó Girasol.

"Mejor que os lo explique Janet"

 _ **POV JANET**_

"Bueno, Jacinto me propuso ir a la estación invernal. Entonces, fuimos a una montaña y me resbalé (mejor no digo lo del beso). Ambos nos levantamos pero tuvimos una pequeña discusión, entonces, no nos acordamos que teníamos la cuerda y nos separamos tanto que se rompió. Yo caí en la nieve, pero él se chocó contra un árbol y se ha roto el brazo derecho" Lo dije con tanta tranquilidad que me quedé asombrada.

"¿Y habéis hablado con Anna?" nos preguntó Snow.

"Sí, nos ha dicho que tiene que estar un mes sin mover el brazo y que le van a poner algodón con resina para inmovilizárselo"

Entonces, lo vimos con Anna.

"Bueno, tiene el hueso partido en tres trozos, tiene que hacer reposo y no forzarlo. Y sobre todo, no puede pasar al lado invernal ya que le podría perjudicar"

 _ **TRES HORAS MÁS TARDE EN EL CASTILLO DE HIELO**_

 _ **POV CLARION**_

"¿Estáis seguros que habéis hecho bien en dejar que Janet cuide de Jacinto?" me preguntó Milori.

"Claro, yo confío en ella, y no creo que, en el estado que está Jacinto, vayan a tener muchas discusiones" le contesté. Me apoyé en su hombro.

"Creo que alguien tiene sueño" me dijo mientras me daba un beso.

"No te equivocas" nos pusimos el pijama y nos metimos en su cama. Hoy iba a dormir con él. Los dos nos tumbamos, Milori me abrazó y yo puse mi mano en su pecho.

 _ **EN LA HABITACIÓN DE JACINTO (ZONA CÁLIDA)**_

 _ **POV JANET**_

"¿Estás segura de que quieres cuidarme?" me preguntó, nunca iba a creer que lo fuera a cuidar.

"Si no lo hago, Clarion nos castigará"

"Bueno, solo me he roto un brazo, no es el fin del mundo" me dijo mientras se tumbó en la cama, me hizo una seña para que me sentara.

"¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo tan de repente?" le pregunté, en la última media hora, se había comportado súper bien conmigo, muy extraño.

"Porque no me has hecho enfadar"

"¿Y si ahora lo hiciera?" le reté.

"Bueno, eso sería otra cosa"

"Jacinto, tengo que preguntarte algo" le dije, tenía que hacerlo, mis sentimientos hacía él se estaban contraponiendo.

"Dime" se puso a mi lado, sentado en la cama. Lo miré a los ojos y se lo dije…

"¿Puedo quedarme a dormir aquí, esta noche?"

"¿Le pasa algo a tu habitación?" me preguntó con extrañeza.

"No, bueno sí,…" no sabía cómo decírselo.

 _ **POV JACINTO**_

Parecía un poco angustiada, me puse de rodillas en frente de ella, puse mi mano sobre su brazo y le dije…

"No pasa nada, sé que no nos llevamos del todo bien pero, puedes confiar en mí, de verdad"

Ella me miró a los ojos, asintió.

"Es que… tengo miedo a la oscuridad" se puso muy roja.

"Oye, no pasa nada, nadie es perfecto. Claro que puedes dormir en mi habitación, conmigo. Pero, ¿Clarion lo sabe?"

"No, por favor no se lo digas, sé que es un poco extraño porque al ser la reina de las hadas del sueño, no tendría que tener miedo"

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo" No sé porque, pero sentía ganar de abrazarla. Entonces, lo hice.

"Sabes, nunca me has caído mal, siempre te seguí la corriente" le susurré al oído. Nunca la odié, solo me odiaba a mi mismo por amarla tanto como lo hago.

"Yo nuca te odié" me desveló.

"¿Entonces por qué me hablabas así?"

 _ **POV JANET**_

Entonces, se me escapó.

"Porque no podía soportar un minuto sin estar a tu lado"

.

.

.

 **¿Qué os ha parecido? Si queréis otro cap., comentad.**

 **Hasta otra.**


End file.
